See Me
by xxivxo
Summary: Yosuke attempts to gain Yu's attention through a new outfit and a night out at the club. YuxYosuke. -Warning: Yaoi-


**See Me**

* * *

"_Are you sure this will work?"_

"If even **I** think you look hot, then you have to know it'll work."

Yosuke sighed heavily while looking at himself in the long mirror one more time.

He had been in a frazzled state ever since, well ever since about a month ago. The fact that he had gone through so many stages in this _frazzledness_ [not even a word but it was in Yosuke's mind] was only proving just how serious he was in his confession.

Yes his _confession_. One that he had made to his best girlfriend, Chie Satonaka.

Of course, Chie could _**never**_ keep her mouth shut so Yukiko also knew about the revelation.

But that was it. Just the two of them knew. And they were intent on helping their friend in dire need of assistance to get just what he wanted.

"You sure this doesn't make me look too…" He wanted to say the word _gay_ but he held off, trying not to sound overly offensive with that word. "Well like I'm trying too hard?"

"Are you kidding?"

"You look very nice." Yukiko surmised as she looked at their handy-work again.

Yosuke had been clothed in a pair of black, leather pants and an orange vest that zipped in the front. The vest was a little small, but it was designed to be that way. It revealed portions of his hips and stomach.

"I'm sure both guys and girls will be _all _over you tonight." Chie nudged the other's stomach with her elbow just as he poked the side of her boob in return.

"Yeah well, I don't care about that, I just want.._you know_."

Oh they _**knew**_.

It was about a month ago now that Yosuke had confided in the brunette on the truth of how he was really feeling about their leader. Chie had noticed the odd tension that had been showing off of Yosuke's end, but it was confirmed whenever he finally confessed to her. He needed help on how to deal with the situation, and Chie was set on helping him gain the attention of Narukami Yu.

However, it wasn't very easy. Many girls were already lining up to date the transfer student. But Chie still insisted that Yosuke had a better chance at getting him since they were already so close to begin with. All that was left was to find a good time and place to make it happen.

So they had devised the plan of going out to a local club. It wasn't anything too over-the-top and everyone was more than pleased with the idea. It was a good cover for the two to be in a different setting, and for Yosuke to test whether or not his best friend was even remotely interested.

Whenever the '_plan_' was finally starting to be set into motion, Yosuke could feel nothing but nervousness from his head to his toes.

They were all gathering outside of the club. Whenever the trio appeared to join the rest of the group, everyone that hadn't seen Yosuke was now _seeing_ him. Rise instantly squealed and ran over to hug on him.

"You look so hot!" She couldn't help but to stare at him and even blush as she saw Chie and Yukiko nod in agreement.

"Wow, nice outfit." Kanji couldn't help but to agree while trying not to make his tone sound like he was overly interested or something. Which he wasn't. He was more interested in the detective that was standing near him.

"It's a change from what you normally wear, but I definitely think it suits you." Said detective agreed with a nod just as Teddie was heard in the background making the usual random noises of approval.

That left Yosuke feeling the intense gaze from grey eyes. They were merely glancing over at him, and Yu nodded and stated rather plainly.

"Yes, it's a nice change."

Feeling a bit miffed at the reply, Yosuke just smiled and waved it off.

"Yeah yeah, let's get inside before it gets too packed."

Rise was already on the move to get them in quickly. They moved through the entrance, passing through a long hallway and into the club atmosphere. The lights were raging from light to dark and a large crowd already occupied the dance floor. A bar was nestled to the left of where they entered, and a few rooms were located along the back of the club.

They had decided against getting a room since they had done so last time, and it was a disaster.

Moving along to the bar, some of them sat on the stools while others merely stood.

"So what's with the outfit?"

Yu sat next to his best friend, finally able to catch a moment alone with him in order to get to the truth of the sudden change.

"Oh I just wanted to try a new style I guess." Yosuke tried to make his reply sound sincere as he saw a drink being slid to him.

It was now that Yu could properly do an once-over of the other. He didn't want to make it out to be a huge scene when they had all been gathered outside earlier. In his mind, he certainly didn't mind the change.

"You look good." Taking a sip from the drink that he now had, he felt brown eyes staring at him after he had replied.

"Yeah? I was a little worried…"

Yu smiled and then smirked a little as he leaned in a bit closer. "Trying to catch one of the girls?"

Sputtering slightly, Yosuke tried to remain calm as his hand gripped at the glass a little too much.

"Ah um something like that." His voice was a little uneven as he rubbed at the back of his head.

"And here I was hoping this was all for me." Yu pretended to look hurt amidst his usual demeanor, but his voice was clearly joking. That didn't stop Yosuke from blushing.

"Maybe it is." Yosuke replied with a wiggle of his eyebrows as he attempted to remain in bromance-mode as much as possible. He didn't want to give himself away so soon, and he hadn't even been able to see if the other was actually having any sort of similar feelings or attraction.

"Then I think you should-"

"Narukami-kun? What are you doing here?" A familiar-looking woman appeared. Yosuke couldn't remember her name, but he did remember seeing her dragging his friend around before when the group thought Yu was dating three different women at once. She had her hair tied back and was clad in a tight, black dress. "Come and dance with me." Being very persistent, she instantly grabbed his arm and dragged him out towards the dance floor.

Yosuke felt a bit put off in that instance. Even more so because he didn't get to hear what the other was about to tell him. He had a sinking feeling that he was going to be invited to dance, whether it had been serious or a joke he wasn't sure.

The feeling grew worse, and he was looking down the long bar to meet the gaze of both Chie and Yukiko who had been watching the entire time. They both looked just as annoyed and within seconds they were walking over to him.

Chie growled lowly in the back of her throat as she stood close to the one that had been left behind. "That bitch."

"I wonder if we stab her with both of her high heels if she'll still be able to dance."

Both Yosuke and Chie looked at Yukiko with a surprised look. The raven-haired girl just looked back at them as if she had said something innocently.

"It's not a big deal. I don't even think he feels that way." Yosuke was already feeling like he shouldn't have come here. He felt let down and like he had already lost what chance he might've had or probably never had to begin with.

"I think you're wrong."

Yukiko intervened and it caught the other two's attention. "I see how you two interact, and he's always different with you."

"Different?"

"Yukiko's right. I mean, you two are always together. And Yu always seems so happy with you."

"Yeah it's just cause we're best friends."

"No. He looks at you differently too."

The priestess had trailed on once again and it left Yosuke staring over through the crowd as if to try and find the one person on his mind.

"Let's go dance. Maybe we can get him away from her."

Yosuke was dragged off the stool by Chie. The crowd was huge and moving non-stop along with the beat of the music. Generally he would've loved this type of atmosphere, but the circumstances were making him a little down. They had pushed through a good bit of the crowd, and it was just as they were near the front of the stage where the DJ was that they spotted the couple in question.

The woman had her body rubbing, hips thrusting all over the one they had been searching for. Yosuke felt disgusted in an instant, and he could feel Chie grabbing at his arm to get his attention, she even stood in his line of sight to help him avoid seeing them.

"Look at me. She's just some slut, you know better than anyone that Yu isn't into that kind of thing."

He knew better yeah because they had had their fair share of porn sessions. Yosuke had liked nurses before all of this, and he knew Yu was more into the simple standards in terms of women.

"Just dance with us." Yukiko started moving along with Chie just as the music shifted to an intense beat.

Yosuke finally gave in, deciding to try and relax a little and not stare at the situation nearby. He watched as the two girls were dancing more on each other and he dance in his own stride, letting himself get lost in the beat. He knew he was getting into it whenever he felt his head fall back, his body drifting to the rhythm effortlessly.

It was as his eyes closed and he felt the beat starting to build up into another song that he felt a presence behind him. Hands moved to linger at his hips, and he slowly opened his eyes just as a single word was breathed near his ear.

"_Hey_."

Brown eyes instantly stared over at the scene that was there just a few minutes before. The annoyance of a woman and his best friend were no longer there. It was just as he was about to go into a mini-freak out that a total stranger with a guy's voice was up against him that he recognized a familiar scent.

Inhaling slowly, the hands gripped more at his hips just as his body was pressed more against the figure behind him. It was a certain smell that belonged to his best friend, a simple scent that lingered softly.

"_Yu_, w-what are you doing man?"

"I was trying to scare you."

Yosuke swallowed uneasily as he could still feel how closely aligned they were. It was a sensation that he had only ever imagined would be real. His heart began to beat oddly, and he was trying to remain normal as he spoke.

"It worked. Are you done be scared by _her_?"

"Don't bring that up."

Yu brushed off the previous events and they closed off the topic entirely. It was strange how the woman had just disappeared, but it was only then that Yosuke realized how Chie and Yukiko had vanished as well. They must've had something to do with it.

Their bodies still swayed slightly along with the beat. It was definitely a strange scenario, since neither of them probably would've ever been able to be this physically close back when they first met. Even just a hug a few months ago had been awkward, well on Yosuke's end. Yu was never one to complain about much of anything.

"Trying to steal all the girls? That's supposed to be my job tonight. I'm the one wearing the outfit."

"You're not going get very far with me dancing on you, especially since I'm a guy. It gives off the wrong impression." Yu had chuckled lowly at this which gave the figure against him a sudden rush of goosebumps and a wave of unease.

Yosuke deadpanned at his friend's reply and was in the process of pulling away from his grasp.

"Yeah well, I just…" The words he wanted to say just wouldn't come out. And the music exploded in the room, nothing but harsh beats filling every inch of the atmosphere around them. Yosuke shook his head, unable to even process anything and needing to get away.

He wasn't sure why he just suddenly lost his control on his thoughts and just the situation in general. But it was only going to get worse if he didn't leave now. The feeling of having the other so closely against him, it had been what he wanted but it appeared to be nothing more than a joke to his best friend.

The last thing he _ever _wanted to be seen as was a joke to him of all people.

Seeing the way to the bathroom, he quickly entered into it, closing the door to cut off most of the noise that had been threatening to creep in. With his hands tugging at his hair, he paced into the room, disappearing along the area where a wall hid his presence from the rest of the bathroom.

His body fell back against the wall, leaning on it for support as he was trying to get a grip on the situation. So what if his best friend didn't see him the same way? He couldn't just expect him to _feel _something if he didn't. It was just heart-wrenching to think that his feelings would never be returned. They were already so close; it was unbelievable to think that something like that would never end up happening between them.

The sound of a door opening and close quickly caused Yosuke's gaze to snap up from the floor and across the room. Yu stood there for a second, staring over at the other with an unreadable look in his eyes. As he started to cross the room, his steps hastened whenever he was at a closer approach to the other figure.

"Would you like to tell me what the **_hell _**is going on?"

"**Nothing**."

Yu was extremely close now, close enough to slap his hand onto the wall directly beside the other's head. His eyes bore into his friend's gaze, and he refused to let him look away.

"Then **I'll** tell **you **something, you're driving me _fucking_ insane."

"_What_?"

"You show up here tonight in this outfit." The normal tone of their leader was now low, almost sensual as his grey eyes were becoming almost predatory. "And your dancing always makes me want to just grab you and…" Yu trailed off, not even able to finish his sentence as he was already far too lost in just staring at the other.

"Are you serious?"

"I would **_never_** lie to you Yosuke."

Blushing darkly, he felt the need to look away but at the same time he couldn't bring himself too. The figure against the wall shifted a little; suddenly feeling like everything was about to fall into place.

"It was for you."

"**This**?" Yu allowed his free hand to trace down the skinny frame, starting from the top of his chest, drifting along the side of his body, and eventually starting to reach past his hip. "It was for _me_?"

A soft gasp came in surprise from Yosuke as he merely nodded. The gasp faltered into a moan seconds later as he felt that hand now groping at his ass.

"I _want_ you. Yu I've wanted you for months-"

Yu couldn't stand it anymore. Cutting off the words that he had been direly pining over, he let himself taste the other for the first time. The kiss was rough from the start, their mouths parting mere seconds after touching, letting their tongues trace over one another as their bodies collided.

The moment the dominate figure pressed their hips against one another, he could already feel the hardness that was evident through the other's leather pants.

"Don't treat me like I'm a girl, you don't have to be gentle."

"Trust me; I _can't_ do that with you."

Not after they had been through hell in itself together. They were both rough on the battlefield, knowing how they had to risk their lives on a daily basis. They had gone through plenty of pain, and the utter need to feel one another completely was forcing them to be anything but gentle with each other.

Leather pants were unfastened, a lingering kiss being made just before grey eyes stared at brown with a lustful look under the depths of color.

Yosuke was pulled from the wall, pushed forward near the sinks as his hands instinctively reached out to support himself as he was bent over. His pants were forced down; nothing was underneath from how tight the fabric had been in itself. The sight only proved to turn the other on more.

"I already touched myself earlier." The words were spoken lowly, but the obvious hint of need was heard only by Yu.

"So you already prepared yourself for me."

Yosuke blushed darkly, and it only grew worse as he could hear unzipping and a bit of shuffling behind him. His eyes stared up at the mirror in front of him, being able to see every moment of what was unfolding between them.

The first thrust was made, taking the other roughly as the entirety of Yu sheathed himself inside of a tight warmth. It covered him perfectly, but was still loose enough to maneuver without any issue. The sudden intrusion made Yosuke yell slightly out in surprise as well as pleasure.

The second thrust was made, followed by the third. They joined together in rough movements, the sounds between them forming a contrast between skin smacking together and moans growing more intense. Yosuke had to grip the edge of the counter so hard that his knuckles became white. His body was going rigid, his eyes staring at the alluring pair of grey eyes staring at him in the mirror the entire time.

Yu leaned forward, letting his hands still help to guide his thrusts that were being made more frequently now. His head tilted in, moving past brown locks of hair as he whispered in a heated tone, laced with sensuality.

"Is it _**hard**_ enough for you _baby_?"

The word '_baby_' made Yosuke's cheeks darken. He'd only ever been used to hearing the word '_partner_'. His stared into the mirror, seeing that gaze, feeling the lips at his earlobe as the thrusts suddenly picked up to a rougher feeling. It could be felt deeply inside, rubbing against the spot that made him moan far too loudly. The reply that was waiting to be said came out uneasily, his voice breaking slightly in between to let out breathy moans.

"Yes, **fuck**-_ah_-I-I want to feel _all_ of you."

"That was my intention." Yu muttered lowly, kissing along the side of his neck, letting his head move back but never letting his eyes stray from the vision in the mirror.

The sight of how the other was bent over, taking every inch of him, was bringing him closer to the edge. It was too much, seeing how those lips would part, moans would breathe out only to steadily become close to screams. A hand leaned to the front side of their bodies, letting it grip at the erection that had pre-cum dripping and falling onto the floor.

"Yu-I'm almost-" Yosuke hardly managed to say anything as he was stuck between moaning at the intense sensation in the lower part of his body and the sudden friction he felt on his own dick. It was rough, the movements fast, and it made him throw his head back as he did scream out this time.

The cry of pleasure was heard only to them, the music of the club drowning out any noise that was made during their moment of intimacy. Yu shuddered at the sight, the pleasure becoming unbearable as he felt the dick in his hand releasing strands of white onto his fingers. His movements never ceased, and he finally lost his own control as he thrust deeply, stopping to let himself reach his release.

Yosuke felt every movement, every pulsation, cum pressed deeply into him, and he could only tremble from the pleasure as his moans were rough, uneasy, and low. They remained press against one another, the last bits of cum releasing before Yu withdrew.

As he leaned back against the wall nearby, he stared at the figure in front of him. The warm cum slowly leaked out, dripping out along inner thighs. Yosuke was starting to blush again but his face was already so flushed from their rough interactions. He slowly leaned over, grabbing some paper towels in order to start cleaning up just as the other did the same.

They stood near one another after they had recomposed themselves. Yu opened the door just as a random club goer entered inside. They looked to one another, quickly exiting.

"You're calling me _baby_ now?"

"You can call me partner, and I can call you baby."

When they reached the outside of the bathroom area and approached the dance floor again, the same woman who had tried to steal Yu away before appeared in front of them.

"I've been looking for you for the past hour. Don't leave me all alooone!"

Just as she went to grab onto his arm to pull him away, Yosuke grabbed onto the arm she had been reaching for. Pulling him closer, the smaller figure was blushing as he wasn't really sure where he was going with his initial idea. He just didn't want her anywhere near him.

"_Partner_.."

"I'm not going anywhere _**baby**_."

The blush intensified just as Yu ran his hand underneath the other's chin, his head moving down to capture a set of lips that were more than happy to return a kiss. It started out innocently enough but gradually became rather deep. The single audience member looked shocked as she then stumbled away to some random location. As they slowly parted, Yosuke stared up into grey eyes while trying to calm his breathing again as he spoke.

"Mmm, I think you owe me a dance."

"Out there or back at my place?"

"**Both**."

Yosuke felt his hand being grabbed, and they moved out onto the dance floor. Whenever he finally caught the gaze of Chie, she was waving and giving a pair of thumbs up. All he could do was smile in return as he felt himself being rubbed up against from behind by the one he had been intent on making his that evening.

And he had completed that goal successfully.

_~ fin._


End file.
